


Spring Time Dream.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Light Angst [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Hosie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, No Angst, Okay some angst, Sickness, sick Josie Saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie is sick and Hope takes care of her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Light Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926001
Kudos: 17





	Spring Time Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> xx a kind of angst free story! xx

It's been three weeks since the events of 'Dark Josie' and Landon had run off,  _ again.  _ Josie wakes up with a burning sensation in her throat. She moves her head and lets out a pained groan, her head is throbbing now too. She realises that someone's arms are wrapped around her, turning her head, she gets a face full of auburn hair.  _ oh right, _ Josie thinks,  _ Hope slept over last night. _ She lets out another pained groan, waking up the older girl.

"Josie?" Hope says, she releases Josie from her cuddled position, she lets out a small chuckle when Josie whines, "Hey, are you okay?" 

"mmmm…" Josie whined a bit, "I don't feel so well." 

Hope places a hand on Josie's forehead, "Oh," she frowns, "You're burning up." 

"More cuddles." Josie whines. 

"More cuddles coming right up." Hope says, she lies back down and wraps her arms Josie.

"Hope." Josie says.

"Hmm?" Hope asks.

"Do you ever think about Landon?" Josie asks.

"Sometimes, but like you said, he made his choice." Hope replies. "Why are we talking about some dumb boy?"

"Hope," Josie chuckles, "Landon wasn't just  _ some _ 'dumb boy'. He was your boyfriend." she reminds the tribrid. 

"He was. Until he collectively broke  _ both _ of our hearts." Hope reminds her.  _ Right _ . Josie thought. Landon had ran away again with Rafael not too long ago. 

"Right." Josie says, now she's silent. "I don't know, sometimes I feel like it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been so jealous."

"Don't say it's your fault." Hope tells her, "It's nobody's fault. Landon chose to leave."

Josie turns around and they're face to face, "I wasn't jealous because of Landon." she whispers. 

Hope thinks for a second, and then blushes when realization sets in.  _ "Oh!" _ she says. 

Josie laughs admiringly at Hope's embarrassment, "I like you." she pauses, "Actually, I love you." 

"I like-love you too." Hope confesses. 

"So." Josie smirks, "Can I have that consensual kiss?" 

Hope nods, she leans in and their lips meet, "Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> xx


End file.
